


blue lips, blue veins

by callunavulgari



Series: Crossover Drabble Meme Collection [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: “I am not,” he says stubbornly, “kissing you awake.”





	blue lips, blue veins

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do a crossover meme thing since I haven't done them in awhile! And they've all gotten a little big on me so I think I'll post them separately. This one was for Allura and Keith, AU. I'm not entirely sure where I was going with this, but my brain went ALIENS, and then I had to stop because y'know. That's canon. So have an AU where Keith finds a very Sleeping Beauty-esque alien princess in that cave instead of Blue.
> 
> Rules for the crossover meme are basically: make a list of ten characters, match them up together with a list of prompts, and write a ficlet ~~thirty words or less.~~

He finds her at the very back of the cave, laid out as if sleeping, her hands clasped atop her breast. There’s a golden circlet adorning her brow, a glowing blue stone set into into the center of it. The same glowing blue that adorned the cave markings surrounds her in a great, glowing shield. It feels warm and solid to the touch. 

Keith monitors the cave for days, not entirely sure what he’s expecting. She’s alive, he thinks, but can’t decide if the steady rise and fall of her chest is real or his imagination.

She haunts him more than the markings do, a riddle that he can’t quite solve. 

“You’re a pain in my ass, you know,” he tells her sleeping form one day, his back pressed to the barrier between them. He takes a bite of his lunch and stares out at the blue carvings with unseeing eyes. “I wish you’d just wake up and be done with it.”

Out of the corner of his eyes he spots a flicker in the shield, but before he can turn it has disappeared entirely from behind his back, leaving him to crash, unsupported, to the ground. His plum goes rolling out into the dark.

Keith blinks, and then turns around carefully, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees and crawling the rest of the way towards the sleeping girl. This close, the rise and fall of her chest is undeniable.

He licks suddenly dry lips, glancing nervously back over his shoulder. 

“I am not,” he says stubbornly, “kissing you awake.”

The girl’s forehead knits up in response, her lips twisting with the familiar grimace of someone surfacing from a long nap. There’s movement from behind her eyelids now, and after a long moment, she opens her eyes.

She has to blink several times, squinting sleepily at him before her eyes will focus, and when they do, she frowns in confusion. 

“Who are you?” she asks in a high, lilting accent. The high-collared gown that she wears moves strangely when she shifts, the fabric too light, too floaty as she carefully sits up. She glances around with bemused interest, her gaze lighting upon the cave walls with their mysterious blue markings, the stone floor that she sits upon, the workbench that Keith had set up weeks ago. “Where am I?”

“I’m, uh, Keith,” he says, and sits back on his knees, blinking stupidly at her. “I found you like this a couple months ago.”

“Months,” she repeats, uncomprehending. She looks around again, as if she’s expected her surroundings to change. She moves to push the thick curtain of silver hair back over her shoulder and Keith startles, staring at her strangely pointed ears.

There are pink markings under her eyes, but until now, he’d thought them ceremonial. Only now does he begin to consider that maybe she’s not even human.

“Uh, yeah.” He scratches his head. “You were behind this weird blue shield until today.”

“A shield,” she muses, her eyes narrowing.

“Do you not remember how you got here?”

She shakes her head. “I do not. My father…” She trails off, blinking rapidly to dispel the tears welling up in her eyes. She curls in on herself, pulling her knees up to her chin and wrapping her arms around them. He politely looks away, and doesn’t press her.

“Forgive me,” she says in a polished, forcibly polite voice. She offers him a shaky smile. “I am Princess Allura of Altea, and I-” she cuts herself off again, clearing her throat, “I think it’s likely that I may have taken refuge here some time ago while fleeing the galra.”

“Here?” Keith asks, looking around them. He looks back at her and wets his lips nervously. “In this cave?”

“Here,” she says with a brief, comforting quirk of her lips, as if she knows that her next words will be a shock. “On this  _ planet _ .”

 


End file.
